Nichts ist unmöglich
by JayCee
Summary: Willow wird entführt und ihre Freunde versuchen sie zu retten...


Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Nichts ist unmöglich  
  
Inhalt: Willow wird entführt.  
  
Freigabe: keine Altersbeschränkung  
  
Genre: Romantik, Action, Fantasy  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentar: Kritik, Anregungen usw bitte an die obengenannte Emailadresse.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich mich bei meiner besten Freundin PH bedanken, ohne die  
  
diese Story wohl nicht möglich gewesen wäre.  
  
Ich weiß, dass Willows Kräfte "leicht" übertrieben sind, aber ich fand das mal  
  
ganz witzig so.  
  
Disclaimer:. Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie "Buffy, Im Bann der Dämonen" sowie  
  
ihren Charakteren gehoeren Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt,  
  
Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox  
  
Television und dem WB Television Network.  
  
Alle Rechte von Highlander ligen bei D/P Productions und anderen. Mit dieser  
  
Story wird kein Geld verdient.  
  
  
  
Nichts Ist Unmöglich  
  
  
  
"Giles! Es reicht!" Wütend rannte Willow aus der Wohnung und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Was ihm nur einfiel? Immer, wenn er Hilfe brauchte, war sie da gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen Nachforschungen über Dämonen und Co im Internet zu machen, aber als sie heute zu Giles sagte, dass sie einfach mal keine Lust hatte, stundenlang alles über eine bestimmte Dämonenart zu suchen, war Giles völlig ausgerastet.  
  
Im Rennen zog sich das junge Mädchen ihre Jeansjacke an und strich sich das rote Haar aus dem Gesicht, welches ihr immer wieder in die Augen fiel.  
  
Willow haßte es sich mit ihren Freunden zu streiten. Gut man konnte Giles nicht mit Buffy, ihrer besten Freundin vergleichen, aber Giles war nunmal der Wächter von Buffy.  
  
Buffy war die Vampirjägerin und dazu auserwählt, Vampire, Dämonen und anderen unangenehmen Gestalten der Nacht den Gar auszumachen.  
  
Und Rupert Giles, der von allen nur Giles genannt wurde, war ihr Wächter. Man könnte sagen, dass sein Job darin bestand, Buffy das Kämpfen beizubringen und ihr immer wieder bei schwierigen Situationen beizustehen.  
  
Giles war ein ruhiger, älterer Mann, circa um die 45 Jahre alt, der keinen Hehl darum machte, dass er Brite war. - Offengestanden wäre es eh sinnlos gewesen, den Versuch zu starten, alles zu verheimlichen. Denn in Amerika fiel sein typisch britischer Akzent total auf, außerdem merkte man auch an seiner bestimmten Wortwahl, dass er nicht so recht nach Amerika paßte. Genauer gesagt nach Sunnydale, einer kleinen Stadt in Kalifornien.  
  
Willow war total verstört und rannte die Straßen entlang. Warum war Giles nur so ausfallend geworden? Warum? Sonst war er auch nie so.  
  
Ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen, wäre sie beinahe vor ein Auto gerannt, wäre ihr da nicht ein dunkel gekleideter Mann zur Hilfe gekommen. Er hatte wahrlich schnell reagiert und zog das noch immer verstörte Mädchen ins nächste Café, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht auf seine Fragen antwortete. "Miss...alles okay?" Der Mann sah Willow in die Augen, während er sich an einen Tisch setzte.  
  
"Ich...ja..ja, alles in Ordnung!"  
  
"Oh, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt...ich bin Methos."  
  
"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name.", meinte Willow während sie sich und ihrem "Retter" einen Cappucino bestellte.  
  
"Lassen sie mich das machen, Miss."  
  
"Nennen sie mich Willow, Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Okay, geht klar. Aber lassen sie mich doch bestellen." Methos lächelte.  
  
"Nein, sie haben mir das Leben gerettet und ich werde mich wenigstens so bei ihnen bedanken."  
  
Methos hatte es total erwischt. - Er hatte sich verliebt. Sonst hätte er sich mit "Adam Pierson" vorgestellt. Dem Namen mit dem ihn fast alle anredeten, außer ein paar besondere Freunde, denen er sein Geheimnis anvertraut hatte.  
  
"Methos? Sind sie okay? Ich rede mit ihnen." Sie legte dabei ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
  
"Ja, ich bin okay. Mir geht es...sehr gut." Er lächelte.  
  
"Das freut mich." Willow erwiderte verlegen das Lächeln.  
  
Nachdem sie gezahlt hatte, brachte Methos sie noch nach Hause. Er war nie der Draufgänger in Sachen Frauen gewesen, aber dennoch wußte er, dass Willow etwas Besonderes war.  
  
"Willow, es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn sie mich heute Abend auf die Geburtstagsfeier meines Freundes Connor begleiten...als meine Begleitung." Verlegen sah er an die Seite.  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Freude."  
  
"Gut, ich hole sie dann um acht Uhr ab, wenn ihnen das recht ist.", sagte Methos als sie vor Willow's zu Hause angekommen waren.  
  
"Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Bis nachher dann." sagte Willow, schloß die Tür auf und verschwand im Haus.  
  
Pünktlich um acht klingelte es an ihrer Haustür. Willow öffnete die Tür und lächelte Methos an.  
  
"Ich wußte nicht, was ich anziehen soll." Willow sah verlegen an sich runter.  
  
Sie hatte ihr rotes Haar mit einigen Klammern zurück gesteckt, sich dezent geschminkt und trug ein schwarzes, enganliegendes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern.  
  
"Sie....sie..sehen bezaubernd aus." Methos war sprachlos.  
  
"Vielen Dank, aber bin ich nicht zu overdressed?" fragte Willow, als sie ihre Handtasche nahm.  
  
"Nein, keineswegs." Methos öffnete seinen schwarzen Mantel und zeigte seinen Anzug.  
  
"Oh, dann...dann ist gut!" stotterte Willow.  
  
Methos nickte und führte Willow zu seinem Auto.  
  
Etwas später kamen die zwei auf Connors Party an.  
  
Nachdem alle begrüßt waren und Methos, Willow und Connor bekannt gemacht hatte, ging die Party richtig los.  
  
Als Willow mit Methos tanzen wollte, weigerte sich dieser strikt. "Willow, ich habe seit einigen Jahren keine Tanzschule mehr von innen gesehen...." Willow grinste nur und meinte, dass man beim Tanzen nicht viel falsch machen könne.  
  
Also ließ sich Methos zum Tanzen überreden. Es sah auch erst gar nicht so schlecht aus, bis er dann einen Stuhl umriß und darauf polternd zu Boden fiel.  
  
Methos stand benommen und mit gekränktem Stolz wieder auf und sah Willow entschuldigend an.  
  
"Ich...Willow...ich habe meinen Kopf an sie verloren.", brachte  
  
Methos leise hervor.  
  
Willow starrte Methos sprachlos an. "Ich...ich verstehe nicht."  
  
Methos rannte verwirrt aus dem Haus und ließ Willow allein zurück.  
  
Willow blickte verzweifelt in die Runde bis sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte. Neugierig drehte sich um.  
  
"Willow...komm mit, ich werde es dir erklären.", sagte Connor und lächelte charmant.  
  
"Was willst du mir erklären?" fragte Willow leise.  
  
"Warte einen Moment und du wirst es sehen."  
  
Schnell ließ sich Connor einen Grund einfallen um die Party abzublasen, schickte alle Gäste nach Hause - Willow ausgenommen und versprach sich bald wieder bei ihnen zu melden.  
  
"Also Willow, du musst mir jetzt einfach glauben.", flüsterte Connor.  
  
Willow nickte.  
  
"Also Willow wir sind...Unsterbliche. Wir können nicht sterben. - Doch einen Weg gibt es, man....man muss uns enthaupten."  
  
"Connor...jetzt bekommt der Satz von Methos, mit dem Kopf verlieren eine andere Bedeutung,hm?"  
  
Connor nickte grinsend.  
  
"Hör mir zu...es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber ich weiß, dass du es verstehen kannst und wirst."  
  
Wieder ein Nicken von Willow.  
  
"Methos ist über 5000 Jahre alt..ich bin dagegen richtig jung mit meinen um die 500 Jahren."  
  
"Aber...ihr seht so jung aus..."  
  
"Wir altern nicht....von dem Moment wo wir das erste Mal sterben, altern wir nicht mehr....wir sind danach...unsterblich...."  
  
"Ich glaube dir Connor.", erklärte Willow gelassen.  
  
"Was? Ich hatte jetzt mit Schreikrämpfen, wildem um sich schlagen oder mit einem Satz wie "Man bist du blöd." gerechnet, aber nicht damit."  
  
"Du hast mir dein Geheimnis anvertraut...ich vertraue dir meins an."  
  
Connor legte die Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Ich bin....eine Hexe." stotterte Willow  
  
"Du...du bist eine was?"  
  
"Hexe...nur reite ich auf keinem Besen oder so."  
  
Connor brach in ein lautes Lachen aus.  
  
"Naja, das mit dem Besen habe ich eh für ein Märchen gehalten!"  
  
"Theoretisch dürfte es aber gehen...", flüsterte Willow unhörbar.  
  
"Echt? Also ich meine...was kannst du denn..so?"  
  
Connor sah Willow ernsthaft interessiert an.  
  
"Ich behersche die Anfänge der Telekinese und des Zeitanhaltens. Gelegentlich bekomme ich Visionen."  
  
"Kann ich davon mal eine Kostprobe bekommen?"  
  
Willow schmunzelte und warf per Telekinese eine Tasse hoch. Danach hielt sie die Zeit an und die Tasse "hing" in der Luft.  
  
Der Unsterbliche sah Willow erstaunt an.  
  
"Wow, Willow das war...super!" Connor applaudierte.  
  
"Aber eine Frage habe ich da noch Will. Wieso hast du mich nicht angehalten?" fragte er ruhig.  
  
"Oh....du fällst wohl unter die Kategorie "Zeitlose Wesen".", erklärte Willow.  
  
"Und was sind zeitlose Wesen?"  
  
"Vampire und Dämonen sind scheinbar auch Unsterbliche...."  
  
"Moment!! Es gibt Dämonen und Vampire?", fragte Connor verwirrt.  
  
Willow nickte stumm.  
  
"Jetzt erzählst du mir wohl auch noch von der Jägerin.." Connor sah Willow fragend an.  
  
"Woher...?" Willow stockte.  
  
"Ich lebe schon lange und da hört man eben auch mal gewisse Dinge."  
  
"Ja, Connor es gibt die Jägerin...sie heißt Buffy und ist meine Freundin."  
  
"Also damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."  
  
"Tja...wer tut das auch schon?", versuchte Willow zu beruhigen.  
  
Connor sah Willow in die Augen und Willow erwiderte, ohne irgend etwas zu sagen den Blick.  
  
"Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.", flüsterte Willow.  
  
Connor, der immer noch leicht verwundert schaute, weil Willow eine Hexe war, brachte seine neugewonnene Freundin an die Tür.  
  
Schnell tauschten sie noch Telefonummern aus und Willow verschwand im Dunkeln der Nacht.  
  
Als Willow auf dem Weg nach Hause war, war ihr relativ mulmig zu mute. Immerhin war Methos einfach ohne sie weggefahren und ihr war es unangebracht erschienen, sich von Connor heim fahren zu lassen.  
  
Und nun war es kurz vor 0Uhr, der Stunde die Willow schon immer so sehr verabscheute.  
  
Denn, das war die Stunde der Geister, Dämonen und...Vampire, welche es zu haufe in Sunnydale gab.  
  
Aber, wer jetzt denkt, dass Vampire nur "böse" sein können, hat sich gewaltig getäuscht. Denn es gab ja auch noch Ausnahmen, wie z.B. Angel, dem Vampir mit Seele und Spike, dem platinblonden Vampir, der eigentlich nicht so brutal war, wie es immer zu sein schien. Außerdem half er neuerdings Buffy, Giles, Willow und den anderen Mitgliedern der "Scooby Gang" bei der Vernichtung von Dämonen.  
  
Nachdem Willow schon ein gutes Stück ihres Weges zurückgelegt hatte, beschloß sie die Abkürzung über den nahegelegenen Friedhof zu nehmen.  
  
Schnell nahm sie den Pflock aus ihrer Handtasche und lief über den Friedhof. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und ihr war kalt, was nicht verwunderlich war, da sie keine Jacke trug.  
  
Ihre flachen Sandalen ermöglichten ihr ein schnelles Vorankommen. Doch, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, drehte sie sich ruckartig um, hob den Pflock an und ballte ihre linke Hand zu einer Faust.  
  
"Shhhh...ganz ruhig.", sprach eine ihr vertraute Stimme. Als sie der Person ins Gesicht sah, nahm sie blitzartig den Pflock runter und lächelte beruhigt.  
  
"Ach du bist es....", flüsterte Willow und musterte Angel.  
  
Dieser nickte und nahm Willows Hand. "Wir müssen hier weg, Will! Heute ist der Tag an dem die Vampire eine....wie soll ich sagen...Party...feiern."  
  
Bei diesen Worten lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Okay, schnell weg hier." Willow zupfte an Angels Arm, während sie dies sagte.  
  
Angel nickte und zog Willow mit sich. Hastig stolperte sie hinter dem Vampir her und sah sich immer wieder ängstlich um.  
  
"Angel...ich habe Angst!", meinte Willow, als er sie nach Hause gebracht hatte.  
  
"Soll....soll ich bei dir bleiben?" Angel sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
"G..gern." Willow sah verlegen auf den Boden.  
  
"Du müsstest mich dann aber hereinbitten. Du kennst doch unsere Regeln....keine Einladung....kein Zugang ins Haus."  
  
"Oh, ja ja sicher Angel..... Komm rein.", sagte Willow und hielt die Tür einladend auf.  
  
"Danke...", flüsterte Angel und betrat Willows Wohnung.  
  
"Ähm, das hier ist der Flur...dahinten ist die Küche..und das Wohnzimmer, auf der rechten Seite ist mein Schlafzimmer und links das Bad.", erklärte Willow wild gestikulierend.  
  
"Ich finde mich sicher zurecht.", meinte Angel ruhig.  
  
"Oh, hast du, hast du hunger?..Ich..ich meine.."  
  
"Du meinst, ob die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestehen kann, dass...ich dich beiße?", fragte Angel grinsend.  
  
Willow nickte und sah in Angels Augen.  
  
"Nein, Willow ich werde dich nicht beißen....ich ernähre mich seitdem ich meine Seele wieder habe, nur von Schweineblut."  
  
"Oh,Angel ich habe gerade aber keins da....eigentlich habe ich nie welches...da.", stotterte Willow aufgeregt.  
  
"Ich...ich habe erst....getrunken.", sagte Angel mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Willows Versuch einen fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen, endete leider in einer ulkigen Grimasse und spontan musste Angel lachen.  
  
"Hey schon okay Will...ich weiß, das ist, nun ja, eklig für einen Menschen."  
  
"Kann man so sagen...", grinste Willow und knuddelte Angel mal durch.  
  
Angel, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Willow ihn mal umarmen würde, war relativ verblüfft und genoß diese Umarmung.  
  
Langsam legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich. Lächelnd legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
Angel schloß die Augen und strich ihr durchs Haar.  
  
"Willow....mit Buffy und mir...es ist aus....", flüsterte Angel.  
  
Erschrocken sah die junge Hexe zu Angel.  
  
"Oh...es...es tut mir so leid...Angel..", brach es aus Willow hervor.  
  
"Es....ich habe Schluß gemacht, weil...es hatte keinen Sinn mehr...sie liebt jetzt ihren Soldaten..." Angel sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.  
  
"Oh, Angel...es...." murmelte Willow.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden ich weiß nur, dass es richtig ist, dass wir uns getrennt haben.", unterbrach Angel sie.  
  
"Aber du liebst doch Buffy..."  
  
"Nicht mehr Will, nicht mehr....sie hat mir so sehr weh getan.."  
  
Willow strich dabei langsam über Angels Rücken und schloß nun ebenfalls die Augen.  
  
"Will...? Alles okay?", fragte der Vampir, während er sie etwas später in die Seite knuffte.  
  
"Ich,...jaja ich bin okay.", meinte Willow, die während der Umarmung eine Vision bekommen hatte.  
  
Angel legte seine Hand an Willows Wange.  
  
"Mir kannst du es sagen...ich sags auch keinem weiter."  
  
"Angel...ich hatte eine Vision. Wir müssen sofort auf den Friedhof! Die Vampirparty müssen wir verhindern.", sagte Willow ernst.  
  
Nur sollte sich dieses Unterfangen, als äußerst schwierig erweisen, da Buffy und alle sonstigen Mitglieder der Vampirjägertruppe, auch genannt Scooby Gang, verhindert waren. Buffy war nach der Trennung von Angel abgehauen, Xander und Cordelia waren zusammen im Urlaub und Giles war zu einem Wächtertreffen gereist.  
  
Nachdem Willow eine ganze Weile überlegt hatte, beschloß sie Connor und Methos um Hilfe zu bitten. Dass Connor sofort zusagte, hätte sich Willow fast denken können. Aber, dass Methos die Sache mit den Vampiren und ihrem Hexendasein so cool abtat, verwunderte sie nun doch ein wenig.  
  
"Nun ja, er ist schon über 5000 Jahre alt, da schockt einen nichts mehr so leicht.", erklärte Connor, als sie ihn später einmal darauf ansprach.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich alle an einem vorher vereinbarten Treffpunkt versammelt. Schnell wurde ein Plan gemacht und dann betraten die Vier den Friedhof.  
  
Alle waren bis an die Zähne mit Pflöcken, Weihwasser, Kreuzen und zum Teil sogar mit Schwert bewaffnet.  
  
"Also Pflock ins Herz und das wars dann?", fragte Connor nochmals.  
  
"Ja oder enthaupten....wozu du gerade mehr in Stimmung bist."  
  
Connor grinste nur über diese Bemerkung. - "Typisch Willow eben!", dachte der Unsterbliche.  
  
Er kannte Willow zwar nur kurz, merkte aber, dass er sich ihr leichter öffnen konnte, als manch anderem.  
  
"Sie ist echt etwas Besonderes.", ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er über den Friedhof ging.  
  
Willow, die relativ mittig ging, bemerkte leider erst zu spät, dass die Falle der Vampire schon zugeschnappt hatte.  
  
Denn, wie jetzt auch die Anderen merkten, waren sie von den Vampiren regelrecht umzingelt worden.  
  
"Ähm, Plan A können wir jetzt knicken, hm?", meinte Methos relativ ruhig.  
  
Angel nickte und nahm seinen Pflock.  
  
"Wie wäre Plan B?", fragte Willow.  
  
"Was ist Plan B?" wollte Methos wissen.  
  
"Plan B ist....ANGREIFEN!", schrie die junge Hexe, während sie einen Vampir attackierte.  
  
"Oh, gute Idee.", meinte Connor, während er einen Vampir köpfte.  
  
Aus dem anfänglichen "Kampftraining" zum Aufwärmen wurde nach und nach ein immer schwererer Kampf gegen das Böse in Form von mehr als 80 Vampiren.  
  
Während Willow versuchte sich aus dem Würgegriff eines Vampirs zu befreien, tötete Methos 3 Vampire mit einem Rundumschlag mit seinem Ivanhoe Schwert.  
  
Angeekelt verzog Willow das Gesicht, als sie es sah. "Enthauptungen sind ja echt widerlich!", schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
"Willow!", schrie Connor und rannte zu seiner neuen Freundin um ihr zu helfen, als er bemerkte, in was für einer Lage sie sich befand.  
  
Schnell war er bei ihr angekommen und pfählte den Vampir von hinten.  
  
"Uff, das war aber knapp.", meinte Methos, während er einen Vampir auf einen Grabstein schleuderte und kurz zu Willow und Connor blickte.  
  
Die junge Frau bemerkte Methos' Blicke und lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
  
Da nun noch mehr als 50 Vampire da waren und Willow schon ziemlich kaputt war, schnappte sie sich eine Sprühflasche mit Weihwasser und attackierte damit die Vampire.  
  
Methos folge ihr und tat dann das Nötige zur Vernichtung der Untoten.  
  
Doch plötzlich kam ein dunkelroter Dämon auf sie zu. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Wie in Trance, folgte die junge Frau dem Wesen. Methos versuchte zwar Willow von ihm wegzuziehen, wurde aber von einer Feuerattacke des Dämons abgewehrt.  
  
"Willow!", schrie Methos verzweifelt und sah, wie seine neugewonnene Freundin in einer riesigen Staubwolke verschwand.  
  
"Mist, was machen wir denn jetzt! Was haben die denn mit Willow vor?", fragte Connor, während er die Anderen hilfesuchend ansah.  
  
"Nun ja ich würde sagen, wir gehen erstmal zu Giles.", meinte Angel, welcher nun auch mitbekommen hatte, dass Willow verschwunden war.  
  
"Und wer ist Giles? Tut mir ja leid, dass ich frage, aber bis heute waren Dämonen und so nicht gerade existent für mich.", entgegnete Connor.  
  
"Und was ist mit dem da?", fragte Angel zu Methos deutend.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!", stellte Connor entsetzt fest.  
  
" Jetzt lenk' mal nicht ab, wer oder was ist nun Giles?", fragte jetzt Methos, der langsam wieder aus seinem Schockzustand erwachte.  
  
"Gut meinetwegen, spielen wir mit offenen Karten, aber dann will ich auch wissen, was ihr für Typen seid!", meinte Angel und wartete auf eine Antwort der Beiden.  
  
"Ok, dann fange ich mal an, aber lasst uns schon mal zu diesem sogenannten Giles gehen, damit wir nicht zu viel Zeit verlieren!", erklärte Connor entschloßen.  
  
Connor reichte Methos seine Hand. Denn dieser hatte sich auf einen Grabstein gesetzt, weil er sonst sicher umgekippt wäre.  
  
Die drei dunkelgekleideten Männer brachen nun zielsicher Richtung Giles auf.  
  
Angel unterbrach das Schweigen, indem er anfing, von seinem Geheimnis zu erzählen.  
  
" Ok, also kurz und schmerzlos! Ich bin ein Vampir! Moment nicht gleich erschrecken, ich beiße nicht, denn ich habe schon seit ungefähr 200 Jahren meine Seele wieder!", dabei grinste er die beiden Unsterblichen verschmitzt an.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Ein Vampir! Du hast echt Glück, dass du das mit der Seele noch ergänzt hast, sonst hätte ich dich schon lange gepfählt.", sagte Methos aufgebracht.  
  
"Naja Methos, ich meine, wir sind ja auch nicht so normal. Oder, du ROG?", erwiederte Connor, während er Methos provozierend anlächelte.  
  
" Wie bitte??? Du nennst mich immer noch "Really Old Guy"! Dabei habe ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich diesen Namen hasse!", antwortete Methos.  
  
" Hää? Ich verstehe hier gar nichts mehr! Wer seid ihr nun?", sagte Angel verwirrt.  
  
Connor wollte anfangen zu erzählen, als Methos ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf. Doch Conn ließ sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken und fing an Angel von ihrem Leben, als Unsterbliche zu berichten.  
  
"Na, aber über mich aufregen! Gegen dich bin ich ja wohl noch ein junger Hüpfer!", meinte Angel mit einem zu Methos gerichteten Blick.  
  
"Jaja, ist gut! Ich sage nichts mehr, aber was war jetzt mit Giles!", fragte Methos Angel.  
  
"Achso! Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Hat Willow euch von der Jägerin erzählt?", fragte Angel.  
  
" Ja mir schon! Mach' mal weiter!", sagte Connor.  
  
" Jedenfalls ist Giles nichts Anderes, als der Wächter der Jägerin. Das heißt, dass er auf Buffy aufpassen muss, damit ihr nichts Schlimmes passiert.", sagte der Vampir gelangweilt.  
  
"Moment, wer ist Buffy?", fragte Methos.  
  
"Das erzähle ich dir später! Ist nicht allzu wichtig!", sagte Connor.  
  
Da sie so intensiv in ihr Gespräch verwickelt waren, hätten sie beinahe Giles' Haus verpasst. Sie betraten den Innenhof und Angel klingelte sturm.  
  
Hastig näherten sich Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
" Ja?", fragte Giles und setzte sich dabei seine Brille auf.  
  
" Guten Abend Giles!", sagte der Exfreund von Buffy und betrat gemeinsam mit den Unsterblichen das Haus, wobei sie Giles regelrecht überrannten.  
  
"Kommt doch ruhig herein und macht es euch bequem!", meinte Giles mit einem ironischen Unterton.  
  
Giles noch immer leicht säuerlich, ging in die Küche und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf Angel, die verlauten lies, dass dieser mitkommen sollte.  
  
" Ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte Angel zu Connor und Methos, während er sich schon Richtung Küche bewegte.  
  
Dort angekommen wurde er von Giles angemotzt, was er sich erlaubte und wer diese zwei Gestalten sein.  
  
" Giles, das tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir haben ein großes Problem. Willow ist von Dämonen entführt wurden und die beiden Kerle heißen Connor und Methos und sind außergewöhnliche Freunde von Willow. Das heißt im Klartext, die beiden sind Unsterblich, aber harmlos.!", erklärte Angel zuversichtlich.  
  
"Achso, ich verstehe und wo, wann, wie und warum ist Willow entführt wurden?", fragte Giles.  
  
Angel beantwortete brav Giles Fragen. Bis auf das Warum, konnte er alles erklären.  
  
Nachdem Giles eine Kanne Tee gekocht und sich von Angel weitere Details erklären lassen hatte, gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und versorgten die ungeduldig wartenden Gäste.  
  
"Wir....", fing Connor gerade an zu erklären, als ihm Giles ins Wort fiel und verlauten ließ, dass er schon bescheid wisse.  
  
Methos, der völlig fertig auf der Couch saß, fragte, ob Giles eine Idee hätte, wie man Willow finden könnte.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, dass Angel erstmal versucht den Dämon zu zeichnen und dann schlagen wir in meinen Büchern nach.", sagte Giles, als er nach einem Zeichenblock in seinem Schreibtsich suchte.  
  
Als Giles den gesuchten Block gefunden hatte, übergab er diesen und einen Bleistift an Angel, der sofort mit seiner Zeichnung began.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war er fertig und zeigte das enstandene Kunstwerk, den Wartenden.  
  
"Wow, genauso sah der Kerl aus. Können sie damit was anfangen?", wollte Connor wissen.  
  
"Also spontan fällt mir nicht ein, was das für ein Dämon sein könnte, aber wir müssen einfach meine Bücher nach so einem Typen durchsuchen." , erklärte Giles, während er schon in seinem Bücherregal nach geeigneten Büchern suchte.  
  
"Klingt nach einer langen Nacht." , meinte Angel und sah Giles an.  
  
"Aber da wir nicht wissen, was der Dämon mit Willow vor hat, sollten wir langsam mal anfangen in diesen Büchern nachzuforschen." , entgegnete Methos besorgt.  
  
Schnell hatten sich alle mehrere Bücher genommen und waren nun dabei diese auf der Suche nach dem gezeichneten Dämon durchzusuchen.  
  
Nach circa drei Stunden hatte Connor einen Dämon gefunden, der voll und ganz auf diese Zeichnung passte.  
  
Er war ziemlich groß, hatte einen dunkelroten schuppigen Körper und auf seinem Kopf drei riesige Hörner.  
  
Auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt befand sich eine kleine Zeichnung, die wie eine Pyramide mit Halbkreis aussah.  
  
"Was ist das für ein komisches Zeichen?", fragte Angel Giles.  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht." , antwortete dieser.  
  
"Also ich kenne dieses Zeichen." , meinte Methos ruhig.  
  
"Was? Du kennst das? Methos ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber das bezweifele ich doch ganz stark." , erwiderte Connor mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Doch, doch ich habe dieses Zeichen schonmal gesehen.  
  
Ich musste doch früher Bücher abschreiben, da ich, was damals ziemlich selten war, schreiben konnte."  
  
"Und da haben sie solch ein Zeichen gesehen?", wollte Giles wissen.  
  
Methos nickte.  
  
"Ich glaube das war das Zeichen einer gewissen.....G....Geraldine...oder so ähnlich. Und die war irgendwie erst menschlich, wurde dann von einem Dämon zum Dämon gemacht und zur Königin seines Volks ernannt."  
  
"Sie meinen nicht zufällig Giselle von Windermere?", fragte Giles während er hastig in einem seiner alten Bücher blätterte.  
  
"Doch, genauso hieß die. Sie wurde wegen ihrer Schönheit und Intelligenz zum Dämonen gemacht, damit diese Eigentschaften auf ihr Volk übergingen oder so."  
  
"Ich habe sie gefunden!", sagte Giles bestimmt und tippte auf eine Seite in dem besagten Buch.  
  
"Also Mr., sie haben mit ihrer Geschichte ins Schwarze getroffen. Genau so war es!", erklärte der völlig verduzt dreinschauende Giles dem Unsterblichen.  
  
Methos grinste breit und genoß den anerkennenden Blick von Connor.  
  
"Wow, dass du schon immer ein alter Besserwisser warst, wusste ich ja ROG aber...."  
  
"MacLeod! Nenne mich nie wieder ROG! Wenn du das nocheinmal sagst, hast du die Kilnge meines Schwertes an deinem Hals." , schrie der völlig aufgebrachte Methos.  
  
"Keinen Streit bitte! Wir wollen doch Willow retten oder nicht?", meinte Angel in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art.  
  
"Ja, da hat er recht.", sagten Giles, Connor und Methos wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Wissen sie, wo sich diese Giselle befindet?" , fragte nun Connor.  
  
"Nun ja diese Giselle ist vor genau 666 Jahren gestorben und heute..."  
  
"Feiert ihr Volk ihren Todestag?", unterbrach Angel.  
  
"So ähnlich, höchstwahrscheinlich wollen sie diese Giselle wiederbeleben und...."  
  
"Brauchen dafür Willow?", fragte Methos.  
  
"Ja, genau. Aber, wenn ihr mir nicht zuhört, können wir es ja gleich sein lassen." , stellte der nun schon leicht genervte Giles patzig fest.  
  
"Aber wieso brauchen sie grade Willow?" , flüsterte Angel mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Sie....nun ja...müssen dieser Giselle einen....neuen Körper geben, der in etwa den Anforderungen von ihr entspricht. Das heißt, da Willow Intelligent...."  
  
"...und hübsch ist, nehmen sie meine Freundin und wollen in ihrem Körper diese Giselle wieder aufblühen lassen....." , stellte Methos fest.  
  
"Moooment mal! Willow ist deine Freundin?" , sagte Angel und musterte den 5000 jährigen Unsterblichen abwertend.  
  
"Ja, hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte Methos wütend.  
  
"Ganz ruhig ihr zwei....meint ihr nicht, dass ihr etwas übertreibt? Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal Willow suchen, sie retten und sie dann selbst entscheiden lassen, wen sie als Freund möchte?", ergänzte Connor sachlich um den Streit zu schlichten.  
  
"Ich bin der Meinung das Mr., ähm...."  
  
"MacLeod, ich heiße MacLeod..., aber nennen sie mich Connor.", half er Giles aus, der immer noch etwas verwirrt zu sein schien.  
  
"Nun gut, ich bin der Meinung, dass Connor Recht hat. Wir sollten wirklich erst einmal nur an Willows Rettung denken.", entgegnete der Wächter.  
  
Einige Stunden später hatten die vier Männer einen Plan geschmiedet, um die Dämonen zu vernichten und Willow möglichst schnell und sicher zu retten.  
  
Da sie diesen Plan aber nur nachts durchführen konnten, beschlossen sie sich erstmal ein Mütze Schlaf zu genehmigen.  
  
Um wahr zu sein, brachte dies aber nicht sonderlich viel, da weder Connor, Methos, Giles oder Angel schlafen konnten. Alle waren viel zu besorgt um die junge Hexe.  
  
Methos sah immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr in der Hoffnung, dass schon wieder eine Stunde um war.  
  
Meist handelte es sich aber nur um wenige Minuten, welche vergangen waren, seitdem er das letzte Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte.  
  
Da der "Willow Rettungs Trupp" herausgefunden hatte, dass diese Dämonen nur nachtaktiv waren und die Zeremonie,in der aus Willow eine zweite Giselle gemacht werden sollte,nur um Mitternacht stattfinden konnte, beschlossen sie sich beim Untergehen der Sonne auf die Suche nach der Gruft von Giselle zu machen. In jener Gruft sollte nämlich das Ritual zur Widerbelebung der Dämonenkönigin durchgeführt werden.  
  
  
  
Wie vereinbart gingen Angel, Connor, Giles und Methos bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf den nahegelegenen Friedhof um Willow zu retten.  
  
Der Plan zur Rettung der entführten Hexe bestand darin, dass sie die Pflöcke, die in einem, extra zur Vernichtung der Glutan Dämonen, welche das Volk von Giselle bildeten, angerührten Trank getaucht worden waren, in das Symbol auf dem Schulterblatt der Dämonen rammen sollten.  
  
Danach würden die Dämonen, laut Giles' Erklärung, wie gepfählte Vampire zu Staub zerfallen.  
  
Dieser Plan klang so ganz einfach, sollte sich aber noch zu einem fast undurchführbaren Plan entwickeln.  
  
Als Willow's Freunde nach einer schier unendlich geglaubten Zeit endlich die Gruft mit dem Zeichen von Giselle's Anhängern fanden, brachen sie sofort die Tür auf.  
  
Was sie in der Gruft erblickten, verwunderte Giles doch sehr.  
  
Denn der Raum war sehr klein und kein Dämon war zu sehen.  
  
Angel betrat zu erst die Gruft und schon nach kurzer Zeit meinte er,dass er Willow's Blut rieche.  
  
"Fraglich wäre da aber noch immer wo Willow ist." , stichelte Methos.  
  
Giles und Connor, die schon die Wände nach Geheimtüren oder Sonstigem abgesucht hatten, sahen plötzlich auf den großen Sarg in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
"Mr. Giles, sie meinen doch nicht im ernst, dass...", stotterte Connor.  
  
"Angel, los helfen sie Methos mal den Deckel des Sarges abzunehmen.", sagte Giles.  
  
"Ja, Papa!", motzte der sichtlich gekränkte Angel zurück und half beim Öffnen des Sarges.  
  
"Wow!", entfuhr es Connor, als er in den Sarg blickte.  
  
Denn anstatt der vermuteten Leiche konnte man eine steile Treppe erblicken, welche nach unten führte.  
  
"Müssen wir da jetzt runter?", fragte Methos und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Du musst da nicht runter. Es könnte ja sein, dass du dir deinen Designermantel dort unten beschmutzt.", flüsterte Angel schnippisch zu Methos.  
  
Und fügte ein "Ich jedenfalls gehe da runter und rette sie." hinzu.  
  
Ohne zu zögern und um Angel zu beweisen, dass er seine Willow retten wollte, stieg Methos die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Dicht gefolgt von Giles, Connor und Angel.  
  
Nachdem sie unten angekommen waren, übernahm Angel wieder die Führung der Gruppe und folgte von da an nur noch seinem überdurchschnittlichem Geruchssinn.  
  
"Habt ihr die Pflöcke?", fragte Angel im Flüsterton, als er die Gesänge der Glutan Dämonen hörte.  
  
"Ja!", flüsterten die Anderen zurück und deuteten auf ihre Pflöcke, die sie in sämtliche Taschen gesteckt hatten.  
  
"Auf los, geht es los!", murmelte Angel und begann dem Licht und dem Gesang zu folgen.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten schnellerem Gehens hatten sie den eigentlichen Ort zur Widerbelebung von Giselle erreicht.  
  
Es war ein relativ großer unterirdischer Raum in dem viele Kerzen aufgestellt waren.  
  
In der Mitte standen zwei Särge nebeneinander. In dem einen lag die gefesselte und geknebelte Willow, der man außerdem die Augen verbunden hatte und in dem anderen Sarg lagen die Überreste von Giselle.  
  
Direkt vor den beiden Särgen stand ein Dämon, der alle wesentlichen Merkmale der Glutan Dämonen aufwies, aber eine bläuliche Haut hatte.  
  
"Wer ist das?" , fragte Connor leise.  
  
"Das ist der Dämon der Giselle zum Dämon gemacht hat.", flüsterte Giles zur Erklärung.  
  
Der besagte Dämon hatte ein sehr altes Buch aufgeklappt und las daraus in einer fremden Sprache einige Seiten vor.  
  
Um ihn und die Särge standen 16 Dämonen, die alle mit geschlossenen Augen in einen schaurigen Gesang vertieft waren.  
  
Leise schlichen sich Willow's Freunde an die Dämonen an und begannen sie zu pfählen.  
  
Diese Aktion blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt und schon waren die Glutaner dabei anzugreifen.  
  
In wenigen Minuten war ein großer Kampf entfacht worden.  
  
Methos rannte zu Willow und löste ihre Fesseln. Schnell hatte er ihr den Knebel abgenommen und gab Willow einen getränkten Pflock.  
  
"Den musst du ihnen in das Zeichen auf der Schulter rammen.", flüsterte Methos und sah Willow zärtlich an.  
  
"Methos....",sagte Willow leise und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Gerade als Methos etwas erwidern wollte, wurde er von zwei Dämonen attackiert.  
  
Willow schleuderte einen der Dämonen an die Wand und pfählte den anderen.  
  
"Bist du okay?", fragte Willow den ROG, als sie ihm aufhalf.  
  
"Ja, klar....alles in Ordnung.", sagte Methos mit einer ihr fremden Stimme.  
  
"Methos...was ist los?", fragte Willow ihn voller Angst.  
  
"Ich bin von nun an nicht mehr Methos....", sprach dieser und wand sich ab.  
  
"Ich bin jetzt....Glutar, der Mächtigste der Glutaner überhaupt.", raunte Methos und drehte sich wieder zu Willow, die noch immer fassungslos da stand.  
  
Methos' Augen hatten nicht mehr die ursprüngliche Farbe, vielmehr war aus vorher noch so warmen Augen ein abstoßendes grün gewurden.  
  
Seine Zähne waren spitz und scharf wie die eines Vampirs geworden und seine Haut hatte einen violetten Stich bekommen.  
  
Dass Angel, Connor und Giles die anderen Dämonen vernichtet hatten, war Willow nicht aufgefallen. Ebensowenig wie die Tatsache, dass der blaue Glutan Dämon Methos in den Hals gebissen hatte.  
  
"Methos...!", flüsterte Willow verständnislos als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
  
"Du musst ihn töten!", schrie Giles und warf Willow einen getränkten Pflock zu.  
  
Die junge Frau stand regungslos vor Methos, der sich in so kurzer Zeit verwandelt hatte und starrte ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich werde ihn nicht töten!",schrie Willow zurück und schleuderte den Pflock an die Wand.  
  
"In ihm steckt noch immer Methos. Ich kann und werde ihn nicht töten.", sagte Willow lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre.  
  
"Gut, dann mache ich das!", meinte Angel, nahm sich einen Pflock und wollte den "Methos Dämon" töten.  
  
Willow stellte sich schützend vor Methos und sagte: "Nur über meine Leiche."  
  
Angel, der Willow kein Haar krümmen konnte, hatte aber zum Glück rechtzeitig bemerkt, dass die Knochen von Giselle sich langsam bewegten.  
  
"Schnell Connor! Die Knochen!", schrie Angel und zertrümmerte diese mit einem schweren Kerzenständer.  
  
Connor half ihm dabei und Giles redete auf Willow ein, damit diese zuließ, dass man das Notwendige zur Vernichtung von Glutar tun konnte.  
  
Diese schüttelte aber weiterhin den Kopf und weigerte sich Methos auszuliefern.  
  
Plötzlich zog Glutar, Willow eng an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
Die rothaarige Frau ließ es geschehen und erwiderte scheu den Kuß.  
  
"Methos...", während sie den Namen aussprach, rollten ihr Tränen über die Wangen, die unmerklich auf den Körper von Glutar tropften.  
  
Gerade, als Giles einen Pflock in die Hand genommen hatte, verwandelte sich Glutar zurück in Methos.  
  
"Wie...wie ist das möglich?", stotterte Willow verwirrt.  
  
"Es war.....Liebe...", sagte Angel ruhig und schluckte die Tränen runter.  
  
"Ich habe gelesen, dass man diesen Glutar, falls er denn erweckt werden sollte, nur durch Liebe besiegen kann....", beendete Angel den Satz.  
  
"Aber, warum hast du nichts gesagt?", wollte Connor wissen.  
  
"Ich hatte nicht gehofft, dass es soweit kommen würde.", gestand der Vampir, als ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht rollte.  
  
Noch bevor Willow etwas zu Angel sagen konnte, hatte sich dieser einen Pflock genommen und war bereit sich selbst zu pfählen.  
  
"Willow, ich habe dich geliebt....aber ohne Liebe hat mein Sein keinen Sinn....ohne deine Liebe hat mein Leben keinen Sinn.....", erklärte Angel und rammte sich den Pflock ins Herz.  
  
Sekunden später war er zu Staub zerfallen.  
  
"NEIN!", schrie Willow und rannte zu dem kleinen Häufchen Staub, das von Angel übrig gelieben war.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch....", flüsterte Willow und begann erneut zu weinen.  
  
Connor, der sah wie fertig Willow war, nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.  
  
Alle starrten wie gebannt auf Willow und Connor, dadurch bemerkten sie nicht, dass Angel in einer Staubwolke wieder zurück gekommen war.  
  
Willow, die noch immer weinte, drehte sich nochmals zu dem Staubhaufen um und traute ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand Angel, der sie lange ansah.  
  
"....Angel!", wisperte Willow und sah ihn an.  
  
"Wie ist das möglich?", wollte Giles wissen.  
  
Angel und Willow sahen sich nur an, lächelten und sagten gemeinsam: "Durch Liebe!" 


End file.
